Together Again
by SkyFaunteleroy
Summary: Mia has to stay at Michael her exboyfriend's apartment for two weeks will she survive it. Completed
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Princess Diaries it belongs to Meg Cabot**

**A/N: Okay this is kind of my first fan fiction I had another one but it was so bad I had to delete it. Italics memories.**

July 21 12:00

Yay! I'm going to Lily's. I haven't been over to her apartment in a year. She was just here a few months ago but I haven't been to her new apartment since she moved in. I can't wait to see it. I hope her brother lives far away you know I didn't even ask her I should have. I mean I haven't talked to him in a year. Not since graduation when we broke up.

"_Hey Mia" Michael said calmly "I think we need to be apart." "Michael I'm going to Genovia that's being apart." I walked closer and he walked back. "That's not what I mean Mia." He said starting to get nervous. Lily must have known what was going on or just wanted to be nosy because she walked towards me and stood next to me. "What do you mean" I asked getting a little worried. "I think we should break up" He said quickly. "Oh" I said that's all I could say I felt like running away but I couldn't move. "Couldn't have picked a better time could you, you just had to ruin her graduation" Lily yelled then she punched him then kicked him "I can't believe I'm related to you."_

I'm going to call Lily and ask if he lives nearby.

July 21 later

Okay well I talked to Lily. She has a three bedroom apartment. I'm staying in the guest room and Lily's in her room and Michael's in his room. That's right Michael lives there. What is she thinking I can't stay in an apartment with him for two weeks. She didn't see it that way this is how our nice little conversation went

Lily: Hello

Me: Hey Lily

Lily: Hi Mia what's up you can still come right

Me: Yeah I was just wondering does your brother live close

Lily: I guess you could say that

Me: How far

Lily: One door down

Me: HE LIVES IN THE SAME BUILDING

Lily: He lives in the same apartment

Me: You're living with your brother and you didn't even tell me

Lily: He moved in last month when his tour ended

Me: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME

Lily: It's not a big deal

Me: IT IS A BIG DEAL I'M GOING TO BE STAYING WITH MY EX-BOYFRIEND FOR THREE WEEKS

Lily: Two weeks he's moving out in two weeks if he can find an apartment

Me: LILY!

Lily: Are you still coming

Me: Yes but tell him that I'm not talking to him

Lily: I thought you might say that okay I'll tell him

**Okay hope you like it I think it's better then the old one that I deleted. Please Review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Princess Diaries isn't mine blah blah blah why do we have to do this**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews I'm glad you like it.**

Michael's POV

July 21 1:30

This is going to be an odd next couple of weeks. My sister invited Mia over to stay with us. Mia my ex-girlfriend who I'm still in love with. I HATE LILY! I didn't believe it when she told me.

Lily: Hey Michael guess what

Me: What

Lily: Mia's coming

Me: Very funny

Lily: No I'm serious she's staying here in the guest room

Me: WHAT

Lily: She's staying in the…

Me: YEAH I HEARD YOU I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS WHEN IS SHE COMING

Lily: 10:00

Me: EIGHT HOURS LILY SHE'S COMING IN EIGHT HOURS AND YOU'RE JUST TELLING ME NOW I KNOW MIA SHE'LL TELL YOU AT LEAST A WEEK IN ADVANCE IF SHE'S COMING

Lily: I should have told you sooner I know

Me: WELL AT LEAST NOW I KNOW YOU DIDN'T READ MY JOURNAL WHEN YOU STOLE IT

Lily: Actually I did that's why I didn't tell you I thought it would be even weirder since you…

Me: YOU KNEW I STILL LIKED HER AND YOU STILL INVITED HER OVER

Lily: Yeah

Me: LILY! (then I walked to the door)

Lily: Michael I'm sorry come back where are you going oh real nice I try to get you and Mia back together and you flick me off

Michael: You're trying to get us back together by sticking us in the same apartment (then I left)

Now I'm sitting on the subway thinking about how I was really kind of mean to her I mean we had been getting along lately I'm going to apologize when I get back. I'm also going to stop looking for an apartment until she leaves.

Mia's POV

July 21 10:30

That was weird. I got off the plane and saw Lily AND Michael standing there waiting for me.

"Hey Lily" I said very surprised to see Michael "Can I talk to you" I pulled Lily to the nearest bathroom. "LILY" I yelled. "You're mad." "No duh I'm mad" I screamed she opened her moth to say something but I continued " What's wrong with you why are you being so calm you never used to be like this." "I'M TRYING TO BE CALM BUT I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE STOP YELLING AT ME I'M DOING YOU A FAVOR" Lily yelled. "A FAVOR HOW IS NOT TELLING ME THAT YOUR BROTHER WAS LIVING WITH YOU UNTIL THE DAY I WAS LEAVING DOING ME A FAVOR." "I'M TRYING TO GET YOU TO… BE FRIENDS AGAIN." "LILY! I don't want to be his friend I know he doesn't like me that way anymore but I still do" I said starting to cry "great now I'm crying." Lily came over and sort of steered me out of the bathroom and over towards Michael. I turned my head so he wouldn't see me crying. I guess he saw me though so he came over to me and HUGGED me. God that brought back memories. He got really close to my face like he was going to kiss me but he turned around. He started to walk towards the exit telling us to come too. Lily and I caught up and none of us talked the whole way back from the airport.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing blah blah blah**

**A/N: Thanks for the review but this is for the books there is no Nicholas in the books he's only in the movie.**

Michael's POV

July 21 11:00

I'm the biggest idiot. People say I'm such a genius. If I'm this genius why didn't I kiss her? Why did I even break up with her in the first place? I know why I know exactly why.

_She looked perfect up there graduating. Her hair wasn't short and straight anymore it wasn't like it used to be either. She just kind of had soft curls. I couldn't believe she was standing where I had been standing just a few years ago graduating from Columbia. Then all of a sudden I realized she couldn't possibly love me anymore. She's always been beautiful but if it's possible she got more beautiful. I'm going to end this so she won't feel attached she's too nice to break up with me so I should be nice enough to end it for her or maybe I'm just afraid of rejection._

I was. I was just afraid of rejection. Mia's nice but she would break up with someone if she wanted to.Mia did look upset when I broke up with her. A cross between sad and confused. Lily knew I was breaking up with her before she did. Lily came over to Mia and stood next to Mia. When I broke up with her Lily flipped. She punched me then kicked while she yelled at me. I probably should have seen that coming. Mia ran off probably to write in her journal. Lily told me later much later that Mia wasn't even thinking about breaking up with me. She said I needed to stop being so insecure. She also said that Mia locked herself in her room until she left for Genovia then locked herself in her room there and wouldn't come out for a month. She also said after asking her if she ate that she had a maid bring her mint chocolate chip ice cream. Lily should really learn to knock.

Mia's POV

July 21 11:30

I just had a nice little chat with Lily.

Lily: Mia

Me: What

Lily: Why didn't you kiss him

Me: Who

Lily: Michael

Me: He didn't kiss me

Lily: Almost

Me: He still didn't kiss me

Lily: Well come on he made the first move by hugging you he expected you to make the second

Me: Lily I know you want us back together but it's never gonna happen he doesn't like me that way anymore

Lily: I give up

I'm actually glad she's giving up it was stressing her out and Lily being stressed isn't good.

Michael's POV

July 21 11:30

I just had a nice little chat with Lily.

Lily: Michael

Me: What

Lily: Why didn't you kiss her

Me: Who

Lily: Mia

Me: She didn't kiss me

Lily: Mia doesn't make the first move you know that

Me: She didn't have to I hugged her remember

Lily: Yeah… but…

Me: Lily I know you want us back together but it's never gonna happen se doesn't like me that way anymore

Lily: I give up

I'm actually glad she's giving up it was stressing her out and Lily being stressed isn't good.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: **

Mia's POV

July 22 12:30

Weird night. Michael came in at like two. I was still awake and saw him come in so I sat up. "Hey sorry didn't mean to wake you" He said turning around to leave. "I wasn't asleep" He turned around to face me again but still didn't leave the door. "Do you need something" I finally said after a few awkward moments of silence. "I wanted to talk to you." I moved to the side of the bed and patted the other side. He hesitated then came and sat down. "I'm really sorry." "About?" "About everything" He said then took a deep breath and continued "I'm sorry about breaking up with you I'm sorry I hurt you and I'm really really really sorry about earlier." "I forgive you for the first two but there's no reason to be sorry about the third." "You were mad at me and I shouldn't have even come." "I'm not mad I want us to be friends." We talked for what felt like forever. Then it kind of got awkward again. Lily saw us and came in she really looked happy to see us together even if it was just as friends. "Wanna play truth or dare" she asked. "I don't know about you but I'm not really up for a dare so how 'bout we play truth" Michael said. "Fine Mia truth or truth." "Truth." "Have you had a boyfriend since Michael?" I gave her a dirty look but I answered anyways. "No" Then I took my turn "Michael truth or truth." "Truth." "Have you ever eaten a mango flavored pear chewy ?" "No" he answered then took his turn "Lily truth or truth." "Truth." "Have you ever cried during a movie?" "Yes." She said then took her turn "Michael have you had a girlfriend since Mia?" "Nothing serious." Then I figured out what Lily was doing and so did Michael so we just let he interrogate us. "Explain." "Well while I was on tour I went out with this one girl but…" She kept on for a long time then I must have fallen asleep because I woke up a few minutes ago in with Michael in the bed too. Lily must have left when she noticed we were asleep because I found her in her room sleeping. I'm the only one up now I left Michael there still sleeping.

Michael's POV

July 22 12:30

Okay I'm in the guest room and I just woke up. Mia's not here but I am. I remember coming in here. I remember us talking until Lily came in and started her interrogation disguised as a game of truth. I must have fallen asleep but I remember her falling asleep before me. I talked to Lily for awhile then I must have fallen asleep. Lily must have left when she saw that I was asleep because she's not here either. Where's Mia I hope she didn't wake up and freak out I'm going to go and find her.

Mia's POV

July 22 1:00

Well Michael apologized six times for falling asleep. He fell asleep after me. He said he should have left when I fell asleep. Lily apologized too she said that he wanted to leave but she told him to stay. Lily of course didn't apologize for her being in there because she knew I didn't care. Michael looked like he had been up all night worrying but really he slept in late. So did everyone since we went to bed at like five. I really wasn't mad at Michael for falling asleep and I wasn't mad at lily for not letting him leave. I'm kind of mad at her for leaving though. I mean it would have been ten times less weird if she was there. Oh well it was kind of cool waking up with Michael again.

Michael's POV

Well I apologized and surprisingly Lily did too. She didn't apologize for her being in there but mine she said it was all her fault. I guess it kind of was since she told me to stay but I could have left she didn't have me chained to the bed or anything like that. Well Mia didn't even look mad she actually tried to stop me from apologizing.

Mia's POV

July 22

WHY DOESN'T HE LIKE ME ANYMORE

Michael's POV

July 22

WHY DOESN'T SHE LIKE ME ANYMORE


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: Okay I'm getting tired of putting Mia's POV or Michael's POV so I'm just going to put like a line to separate it. It start's out with Mia's. Thanks for the reviews hope you guys all still like it.**

July 22 2:00

I'm alone again Michael is going to one of the people in his band's house. Lily is out somewhere she didn't say where but she did tell me not to leave. I can't believe what I just did or found. I went snooping in Michael's room I know I shouldn't have but I did it anyways. I found his cd. It had a fourteen songs including Tall Drink of Water. There was also one of the songs that was on my 18th birthday present which was a cd of songs he wrote about me. The song didn't have a name when he first gave me the cd but now it did. It was called Tutor in Love. It was better no with the rest of the band but I will never forget it on that cd. I knew he had his first cd out but I never even bought it. Now I really wish I would have. That's not the only thing I found. I found the journal I got him. I didn't read it I already invaded his room. Oh my god.

July 22 2:30

Mia was in my room. Yea just now Mia was in my room listening to my cd and looking at the stars on my ceiling. Yeah I know it's weird to still have stars on my ceiling.I couldn't believe it. She got up and ran out of the house when she saw me. She ran into Lily right outside of the door and Lily got all mad. Apparently Lily told her to stay there.

July 23 12:00

Michael left right after the whole me in his room thing. He's still not back I hope he didn't like get a hotel room or somethingbecause I'm here. Oh my god he's here and he's

**Okay so that was probably the worst cliff ever but what ever. Please review and Stop driving cars with gasoline it's bad for the environment and one day we're going to run out of oil and the ice caps will melt andwe'll all drown so go electric the enviroment will thank you. Okay sorry I just had to put that there. Oh and save the dolphins by cutting the rings of the soda packs. Okay I'm done trying to save the world wait no I'm not recycle. Now I'm done sorry you don't actually have to read my ramblings but the world would appreciate it if you did.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews**

**Angel Gemman: thanks I'm glad you like it I hope this chapter will answer your questions sorry if it didn't go as you thought it (wait that makes no sense oh well)**

**cheerysakura88: Well chapter five was a little longer and so is this**

July 23 9:00

OH. MY. GOD. Michael came back. DRUNK! I've never seen him drunk. He barely even drinks. On his 21st birthday all his friends got really drunk he had one drink. Even I had two and I wasn't even 21. He being drunk wasn't even the worst of it. He kept telling me how much he loved me and never stopped thinking about me. I know he probably didn't know what he was saying but it was just so I don't know familiar I guess.

July 23 9:00

Okay I have a bad headache. It's like really bad. I took aspirin and I had a lot of water and Mac 'N Cheese but it's not going away. I don't really remember much about last night but I do know I did something I shouldn't have. I told Mia I still loved her. I know I do but what if she doesn't she said she did but I don't believe her. I hope she's not scared I hope she doesn't leave. I'm going to pretend I don't remember anything not that I really remember much of anything else I just know I told her because I had been thinking about it all day before. I woke up in her bed this morning and she was there and we didn't just talk like last time either.

July 23 9:30

Thank god he doesn't remember anything. Wait no I want him to remember. Well no I don't want him to remember but I don't want him to be mad. Yeah he's mad at me for going in his room. Can you believe it. He went out and got a new handle for his door that had a key. Now it's locked and he has the only key. Great this is just great he hates me. Oh great now my journal's wet. I can't believe he doesn't remember anything he was drunk yea but he didn't hit his head well actually he did but it wasn't_ that_ hard.

July 23 11:00

I'm pretending I don't remember telling her I love her and I'm pretending I'm mad at her. It's really hard pretending nothing happened. I witnessed an attempted murder by my sister. She was only armed with her mouth and a box. I really wanted to stop her from yelling at Mia but I couldn't so I joined her now I feel awful.

Lily: Mia you are such an idiot

Mia: What'd I do now

Lily: You ruined all my hard work by sneaking in his room

Me: I don't my…. Room is off limits okay

Mia: I'm sorry really I didn't mean to go through your stuff I didn't look at anything I swear I just saw something in there that was mine so I went in to get it and ended up staying

Lily: What do you mean you... (Mia picked up a box that said Mia's Stuff) Oh My God (Lily took out a box of chocolates a tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream seven cds a bra and underwear) You kept all this stuff whoa

Me: Uhhhhhhh

Lily: Well you should have asked if you could get it

Mia: I'm sorry but it's mine

Lily: Now there is no way you'll get back together

Me: There never was Lily I broke up with her because a can't stand her she's such a bitch

Lily: Michael's right Mia

Mia: oh and him keeping all my stuff is

Lily: Hey what's this

Mia: What's what

Michael: There are bugs in that box right Lily

Lily: right


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: blah blah own nothing blah blah. I did write Falling Harder though.**

**A/N: Why do we have to put in a disclaimer I'm mean everyone knows no one on fanfiction owns it**

July 24 8:00

I've been here 3 days and already I made Lily mad at me twice. Hey I had a good reason for being in there not a good reason for staying in there but oh well. I hate my life I'm such a screw up.

July 24 8:45

Well I feel terrible but at least the people at the record company will be happy. I wrote a song well the chorus of a song. It's called Falling Harder.

I was low before I fell again

Now I'm lower then low can get

I'm fallin' harder every second I'm with you

I think about what could have been

I gambled and lost the bet

Are you falling harder too

I don't really know what it's about. Jack the producer loved it. He said it was interpretable. Okay I always knew this guy wasn't smart but come on interpretable all songs are interpretable people are going to see it as they want to see it. I still don't know what it's about. I do know it's dedicated to Mia though. I can't believe I left that box in the open like that. Lily found the bugs I put in there to make me stop looking at the ring. Oh shit the ring.

July 24 9:00

Well I got my stuff back not that I wanted it or anything he could keep it but I mean he was so mean I'm just so happy to take something even if it really is mine. Well I actually replaced most of these cds because I thought I lost them. The chocolates and the ice cream were a little weird though. There was actually melted ice cream in there. Hey there's a sheet in there too. OH MY GOD it's there for a reason.

**Another stupid cliff sorry they're funny.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**A/N: cheerysakura88: I'm so sorry about the cliff hanger oh now I feel guilty I'm sorry**

July 24 7:00

So much happened today I don't know how I got through it without passing out. Under the sheet in the box was a blue velvet box. Inside the little blue velvet box was a folded up piece of paper it said "Never gonna happen stop killing yourself by looking". Under that piece of paper was an engagement ring. I couldn't believe he would put an engagement ring for someone else in my box. What did the note mean? Was it to the girl? Was he making fun of who ever it was for? Or was the note for him? Well those questions were all answered when he appeared in the door way ready to explain. "Hi." "Hi." "Guess you found it." "Yea who's the ring for and what's with the note." "It was for you." "Me?" Yeah I was going to give it to you the night… well I never gave it to you." "Obviously." "Well so it was for you." "Why did you put a note in there to make fun of me WERE YOU GOING TO GIVE THIS TO ME THEN BREAK UP WITH ME… YOU WERE WEREN'T YOU BUT YOUR CONSCIENCE CAUGHT UP WITH YOU IT WAS JUST TOO MEAN SO YOU DIDN'T DO IT DON'T SHAKE YOUR HEAD AT ME I'M STAYING AT THE PLAZA PLEASE TELL LILY THANKS FOR LETTING ME STAY HERE BUT I CAN'T STAY WITH YOU ANYMORE BECAUSE YOUR JUST TOO… TOO… UHHHHHHH I CAN'T EVEN THINK HAVE HER CALL ME WHEN SHE GETS BACK I'LL SEE HER LATER I WON'T SEE YOU… EVER NO MATTER WHAT!" Then I ran out and checked into The Plaza and now I'm sitting in the room making my journal so wet I tore the page twice. Well I think the someone's knocking at the door it's probably Lily trying to get me to come back well I'm not going.

July 24 8:00

It was Lily and I did go back. Now I'm at her apartment again. Michael found an apartment and is moving in tomorrow. Tonight he's staying at Boris's. Tina and him aren't living together anymore. They're still together but she got her own place. I feel bad about driving Michael out of the house but that's just mean. To buy an engagement ring just to make fun of someone is like horrible. I know it's probably fake but I just want to know how much he'd spend on a joke so I took it into a jeweler to see how much it was worth. For some reason they said they needed to look at it and would call me when they knew.

July 24

I don't even know what time it is. I'm just sitting on a train going wherever it goes. I think I've been on it all day. Millions of people have gotten on and gotten off. I don't know where we are now or where we're going but I'm just along for the ride. I can't believe Mia would actually think I got the ring like as a joke. Wow someone next to me just told me it's 9:30. I've been on here for 12 hours. Wait I know where we are now we're back in Manhattan that's my apartment well my old one. I'm going in there and straightening this all out I can't have her thinking that I got that for her for a joke. I mean how weird would that be that stupid note I wrote to myself got me in trouble with Mia why did I write myself a note. Who does stuff like that okay stupid question but I'm like really serious I can't believe I did that.

July 24 10:00

Whoa I just got back from the jewelers. He paid a lot of money for a stupid mean joke. Maybe it wasn't a joke maybe he just got scared. No why am I defending him he's a horrible person and I can't stand that he's looking at me holding flowers. Does he really think that just because he got me flowers I'm going to forget about everything? I just have to ignore him keep my mind off of him and don't let him come closer. Okay it's hard not to let him come closer while writing. Maybe I don't want to not let him come closer. I'm such a freak I'm writing while he's kissing me.

**Okay I might make this the end or I might go on. If I get good reviews I'll go on. So review if you like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing. As you can probably tell you convinced meto keep writing. **

July 25 12:00

Well I feel stupid for so many reasons. One for thinking Michael would actually do something as mean as buy a ring for someone with a note saying it's never going to happen. Two for yelling at him for doing the thing I can't believe I thought he'd do. Three for yelling at him for not telling me sooner that he was going to propose the day he broke up with me but choked and broke up with me instead. Four for laughing at him after he told me why the note was in there. And five for fainting when he proposed.

July 25 12:15

She laughed and I proposed. I should have known that was a bad idea. That was so stupid she laughed at me and I just took the ring and asked her to marry me. Why did I do that? She never did say no she didn't say yes either she just fainted. Isn't that worse than saying no I think so. She was just so surprised at how a genius could be so stupid I guess. I'm not a genius I don't think I ever was. How much you want to bet that's Lily telling me I screwed up her plan by asking her to marry me too soon. Wait you're a book books can't bet.

July 25 1:30

Mia's an idiot. Really she is. I don't know what is running through her head. How could she say yes. I can't believe she said yes. Okay I can kind of believe she said yes. I can't believe she still wanted to marry me even after I laughed and said she was nuts. I can't believe I said that out loud I knew that's what I was thinking but why did I say thatout loud.She must have thought I was joking though because she started laughing too.

July 25 1:30

I'm getting married. YAY! I'm going to be Mrs. … Well actually my name will stay the same but you get the point. I'm getting married. To Michael Moscovitz YAY! I love my life it rocks. Oh My God I just realized Lily is going to be my sister-in-law. Would that make her royal too I know Michael will be but will Lily. (A/N: If anyone actually knows the answer to this please tell me because I don't know) Well I'm going to see my fiancé. Wow that's weird.

July 25 2:00

I just realized I'm going to be a prince. I know that it worked that way but it's still kind of weird. I hadn't even thought about it until Mia brought it up. Now it's the only thing I can think about. I wonder if I'd make a good prince. I wonder what Mia's grandmother will say when she finds out who Mia's marrying. Now that I think about it I don't think she'll approve I wonder if Mia needs someone approved. Oh well it's too late to think about this I'm going to sleep.

July 25 3:00

Well I'm going back to Genovia early. Really early actually I'm on the plane now. We're halfway there. Dad and Grandmere don't know I'm coming so I'm flying on a public plane but I like it better then the private jet. I actually can't wait to get back to Genovia. I already told my mom and for some reason she insisted on coming with me for moral support. Grandmere. Now I get it she came because she knew I'd need someone there with me when Grandmere flipped.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**A/N: Okay I'm so stupid I just now noticed that when I upload the chapters gets rid of the lines I hope I haven't been confusing people. I'll try and fix it. The first part is in 3rd person and some other parts too.**

**brigid: Sorry about the randomness. **

**cheekysakura88: Thanks I'm glad you like the ending. Hope this is fun to read **

The plane landed at 7:30. Mia Michael Lily and Mia's mom took a cab to the palace. When they got there Grandmere and Mia's dad were still eating dinner. Mia walked into the dining room and hugged her dad. "Wanna walk me down the isle" Mia asked showing her dad the ring. "Who" was all Grandmere managed to say. "Michael" Mia answered hoping that's what she was asking. "No" Grandmere yelled "You broke up I remember it was after you graduated." "Well we got back together" Mia said in an isn't-that-obvious kind of voice. "Well I don't care you're not getting married to him and that's final" Grandmere said while giving Michael a death glare that just screamed "I'm going to kill you and get away with it." "Yes" Mia's dad said finally able to speak. Everyone turned to look at him and said in unison "Yes what." "I'll walk you down the isle" He said smiling. "Yay ow" Mia screamed. Grandmere was hitting her with her huge new purse screaming "You will not marry that filth" over and over again. It took her dad and Michael to do it but they finally got her to stop hitting Mia. Then Grandmere moved on to hitting Michael now screaming "You brain washed her" over and over again. After she hit him with her purse she hit him with a plate.

------------------------------------------------------

July 25 4:00

I'm locked up in my room and I can't get out. Grandmere has eight guards in front of the door I can't go anywhere. She said that I'm unstable and need to be contained. I'M UNSTABLE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HIT MICHAEL OVER THE HEAD WITH A PLATE. I couldn't believe she did that. Then she says I'm unstable just because I yelled at her. I wasn't even that mean.

"_What the hell is wrong with you" I screamed. "You will not marry this boy" Grandmere shouted. "You can't tell me who I will and will not marry" I yelled. Grandmere slapped me and yelled "I most certainly can you will not get a cent for this wedding and you will definitely not get to be a member of this family anymore." "I don't need your money and I don't need to be a part…" "Hold it" Dad yelled then calmly continued "Now I think your over reacting a little you will be a part of this family no matter who you're marrying I for one am glad it's someone we all know so well and of course we will pay for the wedding but we better hurry if you want a summer wedding."_

After that Grandmere locked me in here. Dad hasn't even been trying to get me out he just said she'd let me out sooner or later. Oh my god will people stop throwing rocks at my window.

-----------------------------------------------------

Michael, Lily, Mr. G, Mia's mom, Mia's dad, and Rocky were all standing under Mia's balcony throwing rocks. Mia came out onto the balcony. Michael put the ladder against the wall motioned for her to come down. She climbed down halfway then fell luckily right into his arms. "Where are we going" she asked. "The only 24 hours wedding chapel that's not tacky" Lily answered. "Oh okay" Mia said knowing exactly what they were going to do. They took the limo to Genovia's Wedding Chapel. When they were there Mia changed into the wedding dress her dad had brought for her. It was a halter and it was white with pink lace at the bottom. Lily was wearing a purple bridesmaid dress and so was Mia's mother. Her dad Michael Mr. G and Rocky were wearing tuxedoes of course. A few minutes before they were going to start walking down the isle Michael's parents ran into the chapel breathing hard. Mr. Moscovitz was wearing almost the same tux as Mr. G Mrs. Moscovitz was wearing a pink dress about the same color as the lace on the bottom of Mia's dress. "Did we miss anything" They said together sounding out of breath. My dad shook his head and the owners of the chapel took them to their seats. A few minutes later Mia's mom walked down the isle and sat down in the front row next to Rocky the ring bearer. Then Lily walked down the isle and stood across from Michael and Mr. G. Mia appeared in the doorway with her dad and walked down the isle. Then Michael came and took Mia. Mia's dad sat down in his seat next to Mia's mom in the front row. About twenty minutes later they were married and headed back to the palace for a little party but the found that Grandmere was already awake


	11. Last Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Diaries**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone this is the last chapter and it's kind of short but oh well.**

July 25 7:00

I just went to sleep 30 minutes ago and I'm already up. I just really wanted to write this. Grandmere is gone. After we came back from the wedding she went nuts literally. Oh and Michael writes in the journal I got him isn't that cool.

-----------------------------------------------

July 25 7:00

Mia's grandmother went crazy really she did. Did you know that those guys from the insane asylums don't actually carry butterfly nets. I really was looking forward to that. They don't have big needles either.

---------------------------------------

July 25 8:00

This isn't just my journal anymore now it's Michael's too. Well at least for this last entry. We're not going to write in journals or diaries anymore. We're married and happy what else id there to say.


End file.
